


Favorite Slave

by Multifangirl69



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Reader is a little masochist, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: You're just a simply slave, but Euron seems to like you.





	Favorite Slave

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I post here is also the first xreader fanfiction (and so far the only one) I ever wrote. I made everything gender neutral, so both girls and guys can enjoy this little fun time with Euron ;D

The man in front of you was enjoying the picture, holding himself back from touching your trembling body. You could see his fingers twitching whenever your lips vibrated while breathing the salty air. His eyes followed the drops of sweat, running with the heavy movements over your chest. Euron almost seemed hypnotized by you or maybe he lost concentration due to the lack of sleep. The dark cicles were probably noticeable from 30 meters away, but you didn't dare to say anything. You couldn't, even if you wanted to with the thick rope between your teeth.  
Only a quick wave, that made the ship movements rough for a second, pulled the man out of this trance. You just starred at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity as he moved away from you.  
"I'm surprised about how well you handle the cold, especially now in the night and without a single wooden wall around you," Euron said, pointing above him to the clear night sky. You followed his finger, not sure what to think. You couldn't handle the cold at all, but he didn't seem to care about your shaking and frozen blue fingers.  
"But I'm a nice person and you are the prettiest slave." A small noise of surprise escaped your gagged mouth when Euron grabbed your arm and pulled you on your feet. Moving would probably hurt if your legs weren't completely numb.  
He led you into the small room under the shipwheel, small and surprisingly warm. But even here the oceans salt was burning your nose and throat. At least your body was heating up again, especially after Euron placed a wolfs pelt on your shoulders. His big hand pulled you to the bed, pushing you down on it. He left you there, hands and mouth still bound, but at least feeling cozy and warm.  
If you were honest, you didn't mind the bitter taste and dry throat. You never had problems with uncomfortable feelings and pain. It was quite the opposite.  
After some time, in wich you barely stayed awake, Euron came back, in his one hand a dark green bottle and in the other a small knife. Probably for cutting fish, you thought. He came over to you, slowly pushing the pelt off your shoulders with the blade. The faint sound of it dropping on the mattress and sudden breeze of cold air made you shake a little. His eyes fixated on your stomach, watching it move under your sudden, heavy breath.  
"You know why you're lucky?" He asked with a smirk as his big hands untied the rope around your head. The scarred fingers ghosted over your cheeks for a few seconds before finally pulling the rope out your mouth. You just shaked your head, seeing the mans mouth twitch.  
"Did my men cut off your tongue?" His voice was harsh and you flinched when he placed the bottle on the little table next to the bed, hard enough to almost break it. You only shook your head again.  
"Well appearently they did," he growled, the knife dangerously close to your face.  
"I don't know what's so special about me. I thought you bought the slaves for labor," you finally say, voice cracking a little from the pain and dryness in your throat. Euron chuckled, a grin on his face again. It was scary, but terrible intriguing how he still held the knife up. His now free hand was placed on your cheek, the thumb rubbing your icy cold skin softly.  
"Yes and no. Some of you, some are for the special needs of my crew. You were supposed to be part of the second group, but this savages don't deserve your beauty and innocence," Euron replied, his hand slipping down to your throat. You could feel the fingers pushing a little against your flesh. Just for a second you leaned into the touch, but he seemed to have notice it, because a smirk formed on his face.  
"I'm not innocent. The little girl next to me was it definitely," you said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
"She was used. The terrified look on her face said that she experienced this position before. But you! You have no idea what awaits you," Euron explained, moving his hand up to the top of your head to grab a fistful of hair. You didn't complain, only gave a small grunt as he pulled you off the bed down on your knees. You finally felt the pain in your legs now that the cold wasn't there anymore and your face made it obvious how much it really hurt.  
Euron was hypnotized again. Watching you frown and lips parting to say something. You stopped yourself when you saw the mans lustfilled eyes, seeing him playing with the knife in his hand.  
This time he managed to snap out the trance on his own and moved down to be on your eye level. The dark eyes explored every bit of your face, watching the small drops of sweat on your forehead. You felt like a statue, only there for a mans enjoyment, but you didn't mind. This whole situation made you feel special and you actually started to like the man in front of you, especially this look he gave you this whole time.  
"Yes, it would be a waste," Euron mumbled before moving towards to place his lips on yours. His were almost dry, salty. A slight taste of alcohol followed when the man opened his mouth, forcing yours open with his tongue. You quickly melted into the kiss, loving the taste, the roughness, the force and the warmth in your belly.  
"I bet you're thirsty," he said, licking his lips as he stood up and took the bottle again. He quickly opened it, the hand with the knife grabbing your jaw to force your mouth open again. You only gave a little nod and he seemed to appreciate your consent as he grinned in satisfaction.  
The warm wine slowly dripped on your tongue, running down your aching throat. It was a relieving feeling how the liquid soothed the pain, but Euron purred faster and it was becoming harder to swallow quickly enough. You started to struggle a little as chocking noises escaped your mouth and after a few more seconds Euron stopped. He watched you cough, saw a few drops of red wine running out the corner of your mouth. A hint of actual concern was in his eyes, but that was quickly wiped away as he opened his pants.  
"You deserve some more rewards. Such an obedient pet," he said in amusement, stroking his already hard cock. You couldn't help but bite your lip, not able to deny how much you liked the thick and leaking meat in front of your face.  
"Open this sweet lips," Euron demanded and you gladly obeyed. He was surprisingly gentle when he pushed his cock in your mouth, but as soon as he started to hear your chocking noises again this soft approach was over and he forced himself inside until the bitter smell of his pubic hair, that rubbed against your cheeks, was crawling into your nose. Your throat started to hurt again and you could barely breath. Snort and saliva was running over your skin. The man only laughed as he started to move. Fast and rough, not caring about your chocking, probably even enjoying it more than the actual warmth around his cock.  
"So beautiful," he whispered, the short blade of his knife pressing against your cheek. His hand moved a little during his sharp movements and you flinched under the slight pain. The warm blood was a weird contrast to the cold metal that he still pressed against your skin.  
"Oh, even more beautiful." A deep laugh followed Eurons words, making his whole body shake.  
Soon his breath was getting heavy, the grin was replaced by a strained look and his movements completely lost rythm. Your bound hands clawed into his right upper leg, giving even more force against the flesh when you felt his bitter liquid on your tongue. He stopped, only his tip between your lips so you could really taste him, not caring that his leg started bleeding under your nails.  
"Such a good pet. It was a good choice to take you with me. No other man of the crew will get a taste of you, only me. And trust me, you're gonna love it," Euron said proudly as he pulled out, fixing his pants. You just starred at him, wipping away the different liquids on your face. If this was going to be your daily fun time with positive special treatment the other time you were not going to be the one to complain.


End file.
